HUNTIK talk show: reloaded
by NIMONDRELL-NIM
Summary: my new and improved version which includes season two now. ENJOY, весело, друзья мои :) have fun, my friends :) swearing will be included IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'M SETTING CALIBAN ON YOU
1. Chapter 1

**HUNTIK**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN HUNTIK OR ITS CHARCTERS**

**SUMMERY: HUNTIK CHARCTERS ARE FORCED ON A TALKSHOW**

**A/N: I am re-doing this fic and have already deleted my old version, sorry to all the people who liked my old ones**

**A/N 2: OMG I just finished watching huntik season 2…..those ****ublyudki, they didn't make Dante and zahlia kiss, some of us has been waiting for that for ages….sorry, Minnie rant over….for now. ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 1**

**We go to the studio and see our host sitting at a desk with a purple and black holo-tome on the desk**

**Nim: **hello people and welcome to the revised version of the huntik talkshow

**Audience:** applause

**Nim:** today my first vict…..guest is (glances at her holo-tome) CALIBAN

**Caliban walks onstage wearing his amulet (season 2 outfit)**

**Caliban: **hey there nimi

**Nim:** hey Caliban have a seat

**Caliban sits**

**Nim: **so Caliban, how's everything been lately

**Caliban:** the usual Nim, fighting…..fighting and more fighting

**Nim: **really!

**Caliban:** yep, this is a nice break though

**Nim:** I'll talk to Dante about that later, so what do you think of Den

**Caliban:** he's a good kid, him and lok are like brothers

**Nim:** awwww good for them, what about Sophie and Lok any changes there

**Caliban:** well everyone can see that they like each other but the most sensitive moments happen during battle

**Nim:** wow, what about uncle Dante and Zahlia

**Caliban:** Zahlia's off doing spy work so Dante's a bit down about that, but their affection for each other is clear

**Nim:** can't they just kiss already!

**Caliban:** it's worse for me nimi, I've got to listen to what he thinks about zahlia, remember

**Nim: **oh yeah, forgot about the soul bond, anyway now I am going to ask sorcerell to the stage

**Caliban:** which means I'm leaving bye *kisses Nim's hand and goes into his amulet*

**Nim catches the amulet and puts it around her neck just as sorcerell comes onstage**

**Sorcerell:** was that Caliban

**Nim:** yep, you just missed him, why

**Sorcerell:** I wanted to ask him about his fighting style, he probably thought I was sabriel

**Nim:** urghh, again really

**Sorcerell:** yep, little sister has been stalking him for months

**Nim:** *rolls eyes* so sorcerell, you're a pretty new titan, what's it like for you

**Sorcerell:** it's quite strange really but I like seeing my little sister Sabriel again

**Nim:** even though she's a creepy stalker

**Sorcerell:** ye-

**Sabriel:** hey (**comes onto the stage and sits down**) I am not a creepy stalker

**Nim + sorcerell:** hi sabriel

**Nim:** wha-

**Sabriel:** is that Caliban's amulet *points to Nim's neck*

**Nim:** yes why

**Sabriel:** why is it around your neck?

**Nim:** because he wants some peace form Dante's thoughts

**Sabriel:** oh of course he did, are you sure you didn't just take it nimila

**Nim:** oh don't you dare start this today sabriel

**Sabriel:** why not nimila, scared you'll lose

**Nim:** nope, I just don't want my audience to see you run off crying

**Sabriel:** hardly, at least I was never abandoned…..ever

**Nim:** …. *invokes Caliban* ….

**Sorcerell:** shouldn't have gone there sis

**Caliban:** what hapene…wait there are two of you

**Sorcerell:** hi, I'm sorcerell, sabriel's older sister

**Caliban:** hi, so what happened * glancing at sabriel and Nim who have begun to circle each other*

**Sorcerell:** sabriel saw your amulet around Nim's neck, got pissed, brought up the fact that she hadn't been abandoned and then Nim invokes you

**Nim: **prepare to die bit- eek

**Caliban:** *grabs Nim before she can pounce* NO NIM * struggles but eventually manages to get Nim's arms into one hand and wraps his other arm around her waist* YOU CAN'T, you'll get in trouble with the council again

**Nim:** I DON'T CARE, LET ME AT HER

**Sorcerell:** STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! *finishes restraining sabriel and walks to the front of the stage* ok while we sort these two out please enjoy this commercial

**The screen fades to black**


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNTIK**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN HUNTIK OR ITS CHARCTERS**

**SUMMERY: HUNTIK CHARCTERS ARE FORCED ON A TALKSHOW**

A/N: How lucky are you, two updates in one week

**Chapter 2**

**Odin appears on screen**

*hello peoples of midguard, I would like to formally apologize for Loki laufeyson actions*

**We go to the studio and see Caliban sitting in the hosts chair with the host sitting on his knees, we can see long but heavy chains attached to her wrists that are bound to Caliban's sword**

**Caliban: **hello and welcome back to the huntik talkshow, now as some of you will remember last time little nimi and sabriel almost got into a little fight I'm glad to say sorcerell and I managed to restrain them both. Soon after that the council arrived and Nim was put into my custody until they say she is free

**Nim:** you know I can speak for myself

**Caliban:** I know but I have been ordered buy the council to run this talkshow now

**Nim pouts**

**Caliban: **your kinda cute when you pout, anyway our next guest is the man himself, the man who has the balls to make everyone think he's dead and get away with it, DANTE VALE

**Dante walks onstage and sits down**

**Dante: **ok two questions Caliban; one, why is my niece on your lap and two, what happened between Nim and sabriel that made them hate each other

**Caliban:** so she doesn't run off and sabriel stalks me and thinks that Nim has a thing for me too so sabriel keeps bringing up topics that make Nim fight her

**Dante:** oh ok then

**Caliban:** so Dante, how are things with zahlia

**Dante:** everything's good, though I miss being out in the field with her

**Caliban:** shouldn't have chosen an office job then *smiles, though you cant see it*

**Nim:** hey Caliban do you want to look like a human for casual times

**Caliban:** that would be cool

**Nim:** I'll start working on a spell

**Dante:** it would be weird seeing you as a human

**Caliban:** didn't stop you with the woman on the island of Medea

**Dante:** I was looking for a cure of Metz

**Caliban:** of course you were

**Nim:** alright boys calm down

**Dante + Caliban stare at her**

**Nim: **don't make me bring out scarlet and sabriel

**Dante and Caliban gulp**

**Caliban: **wait doesn't scarlet get with Montahue

**Dante: **not that I know of

**Caliban:** you sure can be scary Nim

**Nim:** I know

**Caliban:** so Dante, what exactly do you do on the council

**Dante:** the normal stuff, discuss what's going on in the seeker world, scoff beverages, argue…argue some more, sign some forms and daydream

**Caliban + Nim gasp**

**Nim: **you, my super cool uncle, you daydream

**Caliban: **probably about zahlia

**Nim:** *giggles* probably

**Dante:** NO! I..i mean no I don't, now if you excuse me I have….i have to .. Ummmm…..BYE!

**Dante runs off the stage and you hear him using nimblefire to get away as quickly as possible**

**Caliban: **well seeing as dante just ran away we are gonna end here today, please enjoy this commercial

**Nim:** bye people

**Ok people what do you think so far, **_**REVIEW,**_** and I will update again, I will soon put a link in to what I think Caliban would look like as a human**


End file.
